The use of hand-held computer terminal with an integrated scanner often requires the user to duplicate the same motions hundreds of time in a fairly short period of time. While it is fairly simple to grasp and hold a hand-held terminal/scanner for a short period of time, it becomes very tiresome for long periods of time and sometimes requires rather awkward motions in order to scan the information into the terminal if the bar codes or the like are not positioned in an optimum position when the scanning occurs. Sometimes it is not practical to move the bar codes because, for example, they are attached to large packages. At other times, the bar codes are consistently at a certain position which may be difficult to reach while holding the scanner in an acceptable scanning position.
The aforementioned problem has been addressed to some extent in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/816,705 to Schultz et al which is incorporated herein by reference, but it is anticipated that some users will have preferences for one type for handle configuration and others will have other handle preferences.
Consequently, there is a need for improved accessories to be used with a hand-held computer terminal having an integrated scanner therein.